


Sterek vs. Little Red Riding Hood

by LillianDeLooney



Series: Sterek vs. Fairytales Verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood, Bromance, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, POV Derek, POV Stiles, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Stiles is a Little Shit, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianDeLooney/pseuds/LillianDeLooney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, there was a boy called Little Red, after the red hoodie he wears everywhere he goes. One day, the boy - better known as Stiles - walks through the woods to visit his grandmother. His father has ordered him to stay strictly on the path, but naturally he doesn't listen. Which leads him to a wolf named Derek, who isn't sure he wants the boy in his territory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Red

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story in the Sterek vs. Fairytales Verse, based (as you probably already got from the title) on the fairytale Little Red Riding Hood.
> 
> Not beta'd, so any mistakes are mine and I sincerely apologize in advance.
> 
> Now, empty your mind and enjoy reading!
> 
> Love, Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time, there was a boy called Little Red, after the red hoodie he wears everywhere he goes. One day, the boy - better known as Stiles - walks through the woods to visit his grandmother. His father has ordered him to stay strictly on the path, but naturally he doesn't listen. Which leads him to a wolf named Derek, who isn't sure he wants the boy in his territory.

Once upon a time, there was a boy called Little Red. Now, you might be thinking something along the lines off: what an odd name for a boy. Well, you would be right, because Little Red is but a nickname. It is the nickname of a teenage boy named Stiles Stilinski.  
  


Stiles got the nickname from his mom, who always used to call him Little Red for the red hoodies he’s been wearing since he was a kid. Sadly, his mother died when he was barely ten years old, leaving Stiles with only his father.  
  


It is now six years after her death and he and his father are living contently in a nice little cottage at the edge of town. Although he and his father are very close, Stiles still misses his mother every single day. It is therefore that he keeps wearing the red hoodies, as it makes him feel like part of his mother is still with him whenever he wears them.  
  


Stiles’ life is simple and repetitive. He wakes up around 7, has breakfast with his dad, goes to school while his dad goes to work, gets home and reads some books or hangs out on the Internet, has dinner with his dad, does his homework, watches some television and finally goes to bed.  
  


There are times where he spends his afternoons over at his friend Scott’s house. He, like himself, is an only child, living with his mother in a small house in the town center. Him and Scott met in kindergarten and have been best friends ever since  
  


Aside from Scott, Stiles doesn’t really have any friends. He doesn’t mind, though, content with his social life as it is. He much prefers having one best friend he can always count on than have a whole group of friends who barely even really know him.  
  


Stiles only has one living relative that lives nearby, namely his Grandmother. She is rather old, not doing much else than lying in bed all day. His father pays her weekly visits, Stiles sometimes tagging along, but mostly he just sticks to his own monthly visits to the nice lady.  
  


One of these monthly visits is coming up soon – more accurately tomorrow – and his father calls him to the kitchen on Saturday.  
  


His father waits until Stiles sits down beside him at the kitchen table before speaking.  
  


“So, we both know you’re visiting your grandmother tomorrow, and I thought it would be nice to bring her a present. You know, something like a fruit basket or something.”  
  


“Sure.” Stiles nods. His grandma always makes sure they have curly fries – his favorite – for dinner whenever he comes over, so it’s only fair he brings her something she likes for a change.  
  


“Okay, so how ‘bout this,” His father suggests, “I will give you some money and then you and Scott can go buy her something nice. You are still going over to his place later, right?”  
  


Stiles nods again and takes the money his dad offers him. Then he takes out his phone to text Scott their new plans for this afternoon. His dad leaves him to it, clearing the kitchen table and then sauntering to the living room.  
  


When Stiles gets a reply from Scott saying he’s okay with it, he grabs his red hoodie from the coat rack in the hall and shouts a goodbye to his father as he steps out of the house and closes the front door behind him.  
  


It is a nice day, still a little bit chilly – it was spring, after all – but warm enough to go outside without a jacket to keep him warm. He walks the few minutes it takes to reach Scott’s house, humming a melody under his breath.  
  


Scott’s already waiting for him when Stiles walks up to the house.  
  


“Hey man!” Scott greets him enthusiastically, clapping him on the shoulder.  
  


“Hey!” He beams back at his lifelong friend as they head over to the sidewalk, deeper into town where all the shops are located.  
  


“So what are you going to get for your grandma?” Scott asks, turning his head towards him and raising an inquisitive eyebrow.  
  


“I don’t know, yet.” He confesses. “I kind of want to give her something personal, you know, something she really loves? Not just one of those gift baskets you can buy at every corner.”  
  


Scott nods, mulling it over. “Okay, so what does she like?”  
  


He takes a few seconds to think about that. “Uhm, chocolate, flowers…” He trails off, the things he came up with too cliché for his liking. “Oh! She also loves tea? Maybe we could do something with that?”  
  


Scott shrugs beside him. “Yeah, it’s definitely original enough.”  
  


Stiles watches as Scott’s lips slowly slide into a big grin and he raises an eyebrow at his friend.  
  


“I think I know the perfect place to buy your gift!” He announces happily.  
  


“Okay,” Stiles tilts his head to the side and juts his lips out shortly in the facial equivalent of a shrug. “Lead the way, then.”  
  
  


oOo

 

Scott leads him to a small shop called _The Little Kitsune_ Stiles has never seen before. As soon as they enter the shop, Scott’s head whips around, clearly looking for someone. Stiles looks around as well, taking in the interior. There are tables with tree trunk bases – which look awesome, by the way – scattered around to sit at, a bar on their right – also with the tree-root design – and behind that a massive wall displaying row upon row of tea blends. There are baked goods as well, those displayed on the bar itself. The lights are dimmed, giving the shop a mysterious glow. The walls have a hand-painted design of trees on them, making it look like they are in the middle of the woods instead of a shop in their town center.  
  


He looks over at Scott, who’s head perks up when he catches sight of a short, Korean girl with long black hair. She’s cleaning a table in the back of the shop.  
  


“Hi Kira!” He calls in her direction.  
  


The girl’s head perks up and she turns around, beaming when she notices Scott. The boy himself is grinning goofily back at her.  
  


Stiles has to refrain himself from face-palming. He should have known there was a reason behind Scott’s eagerness to go to this shop.  
  


Instead, he cuffs Scott on the back of the head lightly, getting his attention.  
  


“Go say hi to your girlfriend. I’ll go over there and find my grandmother some tea.” He says, nodding his head in the direction of the bar.  
  


Scott looks like he wants to object, but Stiles clamps a hand over his mouth.  
  


“Gooo!” he orders with a grin.  
  


“Not my girlfriend…” Scott mutters under his breath, but does as he’s told and strolls over towards Kira.  
  


Stiles shakes his head and chuckles. He could already tell they would be an adorable couple.  
  


He walks over to the bar, greeting the woman behind it.  
  


“Hello yourself. My name is Noshiko, how can I help you?” She asks, giving him a welcoming smile.  
  


“Uhm, I’m looking for a gift…” He trails off, not sure what he’s _actually_ looking for.  
  


“Hmm…” The woman hums, walking over to a particular shelf behind her and briefly looking back at him. “Surprising a girl, perhaps?”  
  


Stiles barks out a laugh, the image of his rumpled old grandmother popping inside his head and he shakes his head.  
  


“No, I’m visiting my grandmother tomorrow. My dad thought it would be nice to bring her a present. And she really loves tea, so my friend Scott over there brought me to your place.”  
  


Noshiko chuckles, glancing over at Kira – her daughter, maybe? – and Scott.  
  


“Well, then, did you have any specific tea blend in mind?” She asks.  
  


He shakes his head no. “Honestly, I’ve never seen so many different blends in my life. I didn’t even know this many existed.”  
  


She smiles at him, eyes crinkling in amusement. “I know it can be a little overwhelming sometimes. But, to be fair, you can make tea with pretty much any herb and flavor you can imagine.”  
  


She motions a graceful hand to the wall behind her.  
  


“Most of these blends I created myself. Me and my husband have always had an interest in the different flavors of spices and herbs from all over the world. I use them in the tea blends, he uses them for baking. Like the ones on the counter over there.” She says, pointing at the baked goods he’s noticed earlier.  
  


Stiles lets out a low whistle through his teeth, eyeing the immense wall behind the woman again.  
  


“But how do I choose one of them?”  
  


Noshiko laughs softly. “Who says you have to pick out just one? I’m sure your grandmother wouldn’t mind a little variation.”  
  


He narrows his eyes at her, trying to figure out if it’s just marketing-talk to sell more of her blends. She does have a point, though. He bites his lower lip – a habit he’s never been able to get rid of – trying to decide.  
  


“Alright,” He says finally, “What do you recommend?”  
  


She shows him the tea boxes on the lower shelves, all stocked with a wild variety of tea blends.  
  


“I’m thinking one of those,” She says, pointing a thumb over her shoulder at the boxes and then walking over to the treats on the counter, “And then you’ll get a small variety of my husband’s pastries on the house. I’ll even gift-wrap it for you if you want.”  
  


Stiles’ mouth falls open at the generous offer. The pastries look quite expensive, too. He shakes himself and lets a small grin crawl upon his face.  
  


“That would be perfect, thank you.”  
  


As Noshiko assembles the gift for him, he takes a seat at the bar, drumming his fingers on the counter. His grandma was going to love this. Maybe she’ll even buy him an extra serving of curly fries.  
  


Scott pops up at his shoulder, Kira right beside him.  
  


“Stiles, this is Kira. Kira, my best friend Stiles.” He introduces them.  
  


“Hi.” Kira says, waving a hand awkwardly. Stiles presses his lips together, suppressing a chuckle. Yep, they really are perfect for each other.  
  


Then Noshiko places the freshly assembled and wrapped gift basket in front of him, eyes darting between Scott and Kira in amusement.  
  


Stiles pays for the gift and thanks her again, standing up from the stool and walking towards the exit, Scott following behind.  
  


“Bye, Scott!” Kira calls after him.  
  


“Bye!” Scott says over his shoulder, looking sheepish.  
  


When they’re out of the door and back on the sidewalk, Stiles wiggles his eyebrows at him.  
  


“Oh, shut up.” He grumbles, but is unable to keep the grin from his face for long. He chooses to bump Stiles’ shoulder instead.  
  


Stiles laughs and ruffles Scott’s hair affectionately.  
  


“Spill.” He insists and Scott does. All the way back to his house.  
  


oOo

 

When Stiles shows his dad the gift he bought when he gets home, the man is pleasantly surprised.  
  


“Well, I have to admit, I didn’t expect that.” He laughs. “But I like it. Your grandmother will love it, I’m sure.”  
  


Stiles grins, proud of himself.  
  


They eat dinner and after that they watch a baseball game on television. It’s nice. When the game’s over he gets up, ready to go to bed.  
  


“Night Dad.” He yawns.  
  


“Night Little Red.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Please leave a comment and/or kudos!
> 
> I haven't written chapter 2, yet, though I have an outline, so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up.
> 
> I'm on tumblr [here](http://thelooneycorner.tumblr.com/), please don't be shy to say hi!


	2. Big Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A distrusting wolf wants the boy out of his territory. Things don’t go as he expected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, can I just say that I can't believe so many people have read this story already? Thank you so much!
> 
> Okay, so apparently I had a surge of inspiration last night/this morning and chapter 2 is done much earlier than I expected ;)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy reading!

When Sunday comes around, Stiles leaves for the woods mid-morning, on his way to his grandmother. His father has specifically told him to stay on the big path, as he does every time Stiles takes the two-hour walk through the woods.  
  


He could take the jeep out and drive there in like half an hour, but he actually enjoys strolling and hiking through the woods.  
  


So that’s what he does instead, carrying a knapsack with the gift for his grandmother inside on his shoulders.  
  


It is a perfect day for it, too. The sun warm on his skin and a light, pleasant breeze flowing through the air. He loves it.  
  


He takes a deep breath when he steps onto the path into the woods, inhaling the delicious earthy scents around him. He feels himself instantly relax, listening to all the calming sounds around him. The chirping of the birds, scuffling of the little animals in the shrubbery and foliage. The comfortable silence.  
  


He thinks back to the times when he used to walk this same route with his mother, all those years ago. She, like him, loved the woods. She used to say it was silent, but never truly quiet as she taught him to listen to everything around him. The memory still brings a smile to his face.  
  


As he walks the path, he finds himself wondering about the less traveled hiking trails his mother used to lead him on. Unlike his father, she never was averse to straying from the official paths. Quite the opposite, actually. She always took him up the smaller trails, claiming that was the only way to truly appreciate the forest.  
  


He has often wandered along those trails himself, like he finds himself doing right now. He has never been able to hike on them for long, though, for one simple reason: the wolf.  
  


The pitch-black, breathtaking wolf that comes to scare him away as soon as he steps too far into the wild part of the forest, presumably its territory.  
  


As he looks around him, he feels a strong wave of nostalgia. Of those perfect days with his mother.  
  


He decides then that he’s not going to let the wolf faze him today. Today he will take the wild path. His mother’s path.  
  


oOo

 

Derek doesn´t trust very easily. He didn´t when he was human and he doesn´t as a wolf, which he has been since…he can´t remember for how long he´s been in his wolf form. All he knows is that it´s easier. Less people, less emotions, less _guilt._  
  


What it comes down to is that he doesn’t want strangers on his home ground, by any means necessary. It earned him the name of ‘Big Bad’, given to him by the locals.  
  


So yeah, he´s a distrusting wolf who wants the boy out of his territory. The same boy who had been trying to hike the trail through his territory countless times before, but whom Derek had always been able to scare away before he got too far. Like he´s planning on doing right now.  
  


He secretly stalks him behind trees and bushes, and shrubs and patches of little grass, and patches of tall grass. He approaches Little Red – the name Derek has given him in his head, since he’s always wearing the same red hoodie – but this time the boy naïvely tells him that he is going to his grandmother, refusing to leave the wolf’s territory.  
  


Derek starts to growl at him, bearing his teeth, but Little Red isn’t fazed by it.  
  


“Don’t be such a sourwolf.” He tells him. “Besides, I thought wolves lived in a pack? I always catch you alone. Where’s your family?”  
  


Derek lets out a miserable whine at the mention of his family, who were all killed by hunters. The boy apparently takes pity on him, because his voice is soft when he asks:  
  


“You’re just lonely, aren’t you?”  
  


And yes…yes he is. Ever since the Argent’s killed his family, he’d turned into this grumpy, distrustful version of himself. After his family’s death, he swore never to trust a human again, yet here he was, already letting his guard down after a few words from the boy. But Little Red is different, somehow. He can feel it.  
  


“I’m Stiles, by the way.” The boy offers.  
  


They stare at each other for a long moment. Derek takes in every detail of the teenager. His lanky frame – though his shoulders were starting to fill out – and the buzz cut. His slightly upturned nose, full lips and the scattering of moles all over his skin.  
  


Eventually, Stiles lets out a sigh and casts his eyes down, breaking the moment.  
  


“You know, I get lonely, too, sometimes.” He says conversationally, though a little hesitant.  
  


The boy flops down against a tree trunk, letting his knapsack fall to the ground beside him and letting his head rest against the bark of the tree. Derek finds his eyes again and Stiles gives him a sad smile.  
  


“I guess…I can relate to you, a little.” He starts and Derek takes a cautious step in his direction. Stiles smiles at him again, this time encouragingly, patting the ground next to him in invitation.  
  


Derek hesitates for a moment, then slowly walks over to the boy, lying down beside him. Stiles beams down at him, showing his perfectly white teeth and the wolf preens, happy to have made the boy smile.  
  


Stiles reaches out a tentative hand for him to smell. He gulps, biting back a flinch. Because, distrustful as he might be, he really wants to smell the boy from up close. Scent-mark him, even, if he gets the chance. And wasn’t that a frightening revelation.  
  


After a beat, Derek reaches forward with his muzzle, bumping his nose against the boy’s hand lightly.  
  


Stiles chuckles, sighing softly before he takes his hand back to place it in his lap.  
  


“My mom died, when I was a kid.” Stiles tells him.  
  


If Derek were human, he would have cocked an eyebrow at that, because wasn’t Stiles still a kid?  
  


“She had a disease called ‘frontotemporal dementia’,” He continued. “Areas of her brain started to shrink.”  
  


The boy grows silent for a moment and Derek lets out a low whine in the back of his throat, feeling his distress. The corner of Stiles’ mouth ticks up at that, and he smiles at Derek ruefully.  
  


Derek edges closer to him, head resting flat on the ground beneath his paws, silently urging him to continue.  
  


As Stiles tells his story, Derek starts to trust him slowly but surely, even putting his head in Stiles’ lap to comfort him at some point.  
  


And Stiles lets him, petting him and it’s been so long since Derek had this. So long since he’s had any affection. Only now does he realize how much he was craving it.  
  


Stiles talks on and on and surprisingly, Derek doesn’t even mind. He listens contently as Stiles tells him about his mother, his life, happy memories. He settles his head in the boy’s lap more firmly, getting comfortable. Stiles’ voice is hypnotizing and before he knows it, he drifts off.

 

oOo

 

When he wakes up, the boy is buried in his side, using him as a pillow while he has a hand fisted in his black fur. Derek looks at his sleeping form affectionately, giving in to his urge to scent-mark the boy and licking a stripe up his cheek with his tongue.  
  


Stiles’ nose twitches as he slowly wakes up, smacking his lips a few times. His eyes flutter and when he catches the wolf staring at him, his eyes widen comically.  
  


Stiles lets go of Derek’s fur and shoots upright. “Oh my god, dude, I’m so sorry!”  
  


Derek just rolls his eyes and stretches, popping a few joints. Then he shakes his coat and stands up altogether.  
  


“I can’t believe I fell asleep on you.” Stiles mutters.  
  


Derek would have shrugged if he could, because he certainly doesn’t have a problem with it. Stiles could fall asleep on him whenever he wanted, were it up to him.  
  


Stiles stands up as well, reaching his hands above his head to stretch. The action makes his shirt ride up, revealing part of the boy’s abs and a light happy trail. Derek averts his eyes. Scent-marking the boy was one thing, but now he was just getting ahead of himself.  
  


“You know…” Stiles muses, “We should play a game or something.”  
  


Derek tilts his head to the side, not understanding what the boy is getting at.  
  


That is, until Stiles looks around and his eyes land on a large stick. He quickly jogs over to the fallen tree branch, picking it up and returning to Derek with a triumphant grin on his face. Oh, for the love of…  
  


Stiles wiggles his eyebrows at him. “How about we play some fetch, huh?”  
  


Derek sits down on his haunches, rolling his eyes and turning his head away from the boy. This was just unbelievable.  
  


More importantly, he wasn’t a damn _dog_.  
  


“Dude, did you just roll your eyes at me?” Stiles laughs.  
  


Derek huffs, only making the boy laugh harder.  
  


“Come ooooon!” Stiles whines petulantly, waving the stick in his peripheral vision.  
  


Derek can’t help but bare his teeth, letting out a low growl. There was just no way –  
  


“God, you really are a sourwolf.” And now it’s Stiles’ turn to huff.  
  


Derek’s head shoots up at that, at the way Stiles calls him ‘sourwolf’. He’s not quite sure he likes it, but at least it’s better than ‘Big Bad’.  
  


Then his eyes fall on the boy’s face. He’s pouting at him, eyes pleading.  
  


“Please?” Stiles begs, eyes so intense and…  
  


Damn it.  
  


Derek huffs again, but stands back up.  
  


Stiles’ eyes light up, lips slowly turning into a cheeky grin. The little shit.  
  


“Ready?” He asks, glancing back at Derek briefly before he throws the stick away from him.  
  


“Go fetch!”  
  


_You go fetch_ , Derek snipes internally, but saunters over to where Stiles threw the damn stick.  
  


He picks it up, clamping it between his jaws and trudges back to the boy.  
  


When he drops the stick before Stiles’ feet, the boy rolls his eyes at him and sighs heavily.  
  


“You’re impossible.”  
  


Derek just fixes him with a glare. _That’s because I’m not a dog_.  
  


Seriously, what did he expect?  
  


“Wanna try it again?” Stiles asks, wiggling his eyebrows.  
  


He lets out a warning growl, baring his teeth again.  
  


“ _Fine_.” The boy drawls, giving up.  
  


“Such a sourwolf.”  
  


Ugh, he wasn’t sour _all_ the time. Derek could be fun. Sometimes.  
  


He gave the boy a once-over, gauging if he was big enough for what he was about to do. Deciding that, yes, he was, Derek leaps, putting his two front paws on Stiles’ chest and making him lose his balance.  
  


Stiles falls backwards with a shriek, landing on his back with Derek leaning over him. He gapes up at the wolf, stunned.  
  


Derek moves his paws from Stiles’ chest to his head, putting one on each side of it. Then he leans in and licks all over Stiles’ face and neck. Like a dog. Oh well…  
  


Stiles bursts out in shrieks of laughter, playfully shoving at Derek’s face to make him stop.  
  


“Fine, you made your point.” Stiles chuckles when Derek backs away a little.  
  


“I think I like you, sourwolf.” Stiles declares, corner of his mouth ticking up into a smile.  
  


Derek purrs and nuzzles the boy’s cheek.  
  


_I think I like you, too, Little Red_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and/or kudos!
> 
> Again, I only have an outline ready for the next chapter, so I can't tell you when it will be done. I think it won't take me that long because I'm really into this story, but I can't promise anything.


	3. My, what big...hands you have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek reach Grandma’s house, but things get out of hand…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I can't believe I finished this story so fast.
> 
> (Can't believe I finished a story at all, really)
> 
> But yay :D
> 
> Enjoy the last chapter of this cute little story!

Eventually Stiles sits back up, ruffling Derek’s fur before he stands up altogether.  


“I really need to get walking again,” Stiles says, “My grandmother will start to wonder what’s taking me so long…”  


Derek has to suppress a whine. Now he knows what it’s like to be in Stiles’ company and more than that, get his affection, he really doesn’t want the boy to leave. He doesn’t want to be alone again.  


“Do you…you know,” Stiles starts, then trails off before continuing, “If you want to come with me, you’re welcome to.”  


The boy sounds hopeful. And Derek wants that, god does he want. His tail is wagging happily before he knows it and he looks up at Stiles eagerly.  


Stiles beams back at him, chuckling softly in delight. “I’ll take that as a yes, then.”  


He walks back to the tree where they took a nap earlier, picking up his knapsack and slinging it back on his shoulders.  


Stiles leads him on a trail seemingly by memory and they follow it to Stiles’ grandma’s cottage.  


The boy talks the whole way, like Derek expected and secretly kind of hoped for. He doesn’t know why, but he really likes listening to Stiles' voice. Even if it means letting him talk his ears off.  


Not like Derek could do anything about it in the first place.  


At some point, Stiles starts talking about his relationship with his grandmother.  


“I don’t really have that much family left and she’s my only relative that lives close by.” Stiles explains.  


“We’re quite close, too. She spoils me rotten, really. Not that I’m gonna complain, of course. But it’s always fun when I visit her. She’s my grandma from my mother’s side, so sometimes we reminisce. We tell each other our favorite stories about my mom, things like that.”  


Stiles sighs.  


“I guess I kind of take after her. Similarities, you know? I’m pretty sure at least 60 percent of my witty and sarcastic personality comes from my grandma.”  


The words make Derek think back to his own family. He had always been very different from his two sisters, Laura and Cora. He was the quiet sibling with middle child syndrome, where his sisters were social and outgoing.  


He supposes he was socially awkward. Still is, to be fair.  


He used to be his mother’s favorite, though. She never said it out loud, but they both knew it.  


But now they were all gone. Killed by hunters who’d been after his family for years. And it was all his fault.  


His fault, because he had led Kate and the rest of her hunter family towards their den.  


Because he was a foolish teenager who fell in love with a human.  


A soft whine escapes him, making Stiles pause.  


“Hey, you okay?” He asks softly.  


When Derek doesn’t respond immediately, Stiles gets in front of him, sitting back on his haunches.  


“Something I said made you think about your own family, didn’t it?”  


Derek whines in confirmation, though that’s not all of it. His thoughts have made him doubt Stiles, his intentions. But at the same time he wants to give the boy his soul.  


Stiles gives him an apologetic smile.  


“I’m really sorry. I don’t want you to be sad.”  


It is beyond Derek how the boy is able to be so sincere. He is only a wolf, after all. What do his feelings matter to someone like Stiles?  


Stiles’ hand moves to Derek’s ear, scratching it comfortingly.  


And that feels…really good. He all but purrs, leaning into the touch.  


It is confirmation enough for him that Stiles really does care about him.  


The boy smiles, standing back up.  


“Let’s move on to a lighter subject, hm?” Stiles suggests.  


Derek bumps his muzzle against his hip in agreement and they continue down the trail, on to Grandma’s cottage.

 

oOo

 

It takes another half hour to reach their destination.  


When they finally do arrive at the cottage of Stiles’ grandmother, Derek instantly knows there’s something wrong.  


He can _smell_ it.  


It’s the same smell that haunted him when his family died, has been haunting him for years.  


The smell of Argents.  


His hackles rise and he gets in front of Stiles, baring his teeth at the still closed front door, emanating a low growl.  


Stiles is oblivious to the danger waiting for him, though and shoos him out of the way, opening the door and stepping inside.  


Derek whines in distress, but is determined to protect the boy, so he follows closely behind as he enters the small house as well.

 

oOo

 

Stiles calls out for his grandmother, but doesn’t get an immediate – and enthusiastic – response like he usually does.  


He looks around for a moment.  


They’re standing in his grandmother’s hallway. There’s an archway leading to the small kitchen on his left. On his right is the living room, with an old television and beat up couch that’s been standing there for years. The far wall of the room is covered in bookshelves.  


His grandmother isn’t in either of the rooms, though.  


Figuring she must still be in bed, he moves to the back of the house where her bedroom is situated.  


The wolf is hot on his heels, still whining softly.  


He chooses to ignore it, knocking on his grandma’s bedroom door before opening it. He steps inside, taking in his grandmother’s sleeping form.  


Stiles grins sheepishly. His grandma always jokes about how she loves sleeping as much as he loves curly fries. He doesn’t doubt it for a second.  


Then suddenly the sound of a gun being cocked comes from behind them and as he spins around, the wolf springs into action. He immediately goes for the throat of their attacker, at the same time a shot is being fired.  


All Stiles can do is watch as the wolf is able to rip the blond woman’s throat out.  


His eyes widen when he sees the wolf crumple to the floor and finds that the woman’s bullet has hit the wolf in the side.  


But not because of the blood. Oh no.  


No, Stiles is staring wide-eyed, mouth agape and heart beating a mile a minute in his chest, because the pitch-black furry wolf has transformed into a man. Right before his eyes.  


He briefly wonders if he’s dreaming, but then he catches his grandmother staring at the man as well.  


She looks rather grumpy and Stiles is pretty sure she’s pissed someone interrupted her nap.  


His grandmother’s eyes find his and she just cocks an eyebrow. Typical.  


He rolls his eyes and turns back to the naked man.  


Stiles swallows and feels himself blush. The man is very handsome. Like Greek-statue-sculpted-by-Michelangelo handsome. Jesus H. Christ.  


The man is tall, though probably not that much taller than Stiles himself. He has pitch-black hair, the same color his wolf coat had been. The five o’clock shadow looks amazing on the guy and he has the most adorable bunny teeth.  


And then there are the very ( _very_ ) defined abs and other muscles on the guy’s body. It’s ridiculous.  


What’s even more ridiculous is how much all of it is affecting him, like, seriously, his knees feel like freaking jelly.  


His eyes fall on the man’s long and muscled legs. _Damn, those thighs_ , he thinks as his eyes trail to his ridiculously huge hands. Makes him wonder about other parts of him that might be h –  


He has to stop himself there, remembering his _grandmother_ is in the room.  


Stiles purses his lips, trying to gauge how old the guy is. He looks like he’s in his early twenties, so that would mean he shouldn’t be more than like, six years older than Stiles, which…damn he’s so screwed. He is going to hell for this, he’s sure.  


Then the man looks up at him and their eyes lock.  


He feels his mouth fall open in awe, because those _eyes_.  


They’re green, yet blue, but hazel all at the same time. It’s mesmerizing.  


Yep. So screwed.

 

oOo

 

Stiles is gaping at him.  
                  

“Don’t worry, it’ll heal…” Derek reassures him as he makes to remove Kate’s bullet from his side with his…hand. He has hands again? And wait a minute, did he just _speak_? But that would mean…  


“You saved me.” Stiles says suddenly.  


“ _That_ ’s what you focus on?” Derek asks incredulously as he takes in his hands and the rest of his naked body.  


Stiles just shrugs. “Priorities.”  


A mischievous grin slowly creeps onto his face. “I think you scared my grandma for life, though.”  


Derek looks over to the bed and his eyes widen in horror when he takes in the old lady gaping at him.  


“Oh god.”  


Stiles laughs freely and the sound does things to him. As a wolf his emotions were very basic, but as a human a rush of emotions floods through him. He doesn’t know what to make of that.  


“So…I suppose you have a name, then?” Stiles asks.  


Derek raises an eyebrow. Of course he has a name.  


“I mean, I probably shouldn’t keep calling you ‘sourwolf’ in my head.”  
  
  
Ah.  


“Derek.” He says.  


“Alright Derek,” the boy says, clasping his hands together in a business-like gesture.  


“What do you say we clean you up, give my grandma here some peace of mind and head back to my place?”  


His eyebrows shoot up in surprise. Stiles wants Derek to come with him? That is…  


“We should get you something to wear, though…” Stiles muses, mischievous grin back on his face.  


“…What?”

 

oOo

 

“No.”  


“Yes!”  


“Stiles, I’m not wearing the dress!”  


“You wanna go all wolf-y again? Or go back naked? Not that I’d be complaining, but I don’t think my dad would really appreciate it.”  


Derek sighs heavily and rolls his eyes.  


“Give me the damn dress.” He mutters begrudgingly.  


Stiles grins cheekily and hands him the abomination.  


Derek takes it, but Stiles doesn’t let go. Instead, he steps closer to him, eyes locking with his.  


“You know,” He says, face going soft, “I kind of love you, sourwolf.”  


His breath catches in his throat at Stiles’ words, making him blush, then mumble:  


“Love you too, Little Red.”

 

 oOo                                                      And they live happily ever after.                                                            oOo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really hope you liked this. I know I liked writing it ;) Please leave a command and/or kudos to tell me what you think!
> 
> Anyway, keep tabs on this series, because there's more sterek vs. fairytales to come!


End file.
